Problem: Convert $5\ \dfrac{9}{14}$ to an improper fraction.
${5}\ {\dfrac{9}{14}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{9}{14}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $14$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{14}{14} = {\dfrac{70}{14}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{70}{14}} + {\dfrac{9}{14}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{70}{14}} + {\dfrac{9}{14}} = \dfrac{79}{14}$